Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including three-dimensional display services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
One resulting technology can provide multiple multimedia applications a control from one device to another. As users become more empowered with the growth of user interface for portable or remote devices or even non-portable device, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this user interface to control and interact with a device or between devices. However, the tools available are often not efficient for adequately and easily controlling devices.
Thus, a need still remains for a control system to provide user for controlling devices with more control options in a simplified configuration and in a compact form factor. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.